Tell Her
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Kau tahu, Jason?" Leo memandang Jason dengan tatapan sok polos. "Kurasa kau juga butuh sedikit nasihat cinta." / Untuk #EventTheDemiRunner dan asupan pribadi.


**Tell Her**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Andy the lemon on Tumblr (watermark)

 **Warning :**

Semi!AR, OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Setoran #EventTheDemiRunner

 **Summary :**

"Kau tahu, Jason?" Leo memandang Jason dengan tatapan sok polos. "Kurasa kau juga butuh sedikit nasihat cinta."

* * *

 **Tell Her**

 **.**

 _"You deserve a relationship you don't have to question."_

\- r.h. Sin

.

.

.

Saat Jason terbaring di tempat tidurnya di kabin Zeus, ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ia merasa bahagia dengan penyatuan bangsa Romawi dan Yunani. Hari ini, seharusnya ia bersikap seperti Percy Jackson. Senyum ramah ke semua orang dan melakukan apa yang diperlukan.

Contohnya, mencium pacarnya di depan umum.

 _Ugh_. Walaupun Jason tidak mau mengatakannya, ia harus mengakui bahwa Percy membuat seluruh pria yang menjadi pacar siapapun tampak buruk. Jason sendiri merasa dirinya pacar yang buruk, bahkan tanpa perlu perbandingan itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa memperlakukan Piper seperti Percy memperlakukan Annabeth. Memang, bisa dibilang ikatan Percy dan Annabeth sudah sedemikian kuat —Jason akan heran sekali kalau mereka sampai putus. Tapi, bagaimanapun Piper 'kan juga pantas mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Kadang malah, Jason mendapat kesan bahwa Piper sering bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mereka. Dan Jason tidak suka membuat Piper merasa terombang-ambing seperti itu.

Dan lagi, Piper yang sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan Piper yang ia kenal saat terbangun dalam keadaan amnesia dalam bis sekolah. Piper yang dulu mungkin akan bereaksi cemburu jika tahu Jason dekat dengan gadis lain. Meskipun Piper sendiri tahu, bahwa status hubungan mereka hanyalah memori palsu. Piper yang dulu juga begitu polosnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa menggunakan _charmspeak-_ nya untuk mempengaruhi orang lain.

Jason masih ingat saat gadis keturunan Cherokee itu mengernyit tiap kali Jason membicarakan Reyna. Piper sendiri tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia takut Jason kembali pada Reyna. Apalagi setelah ingatan Jason sedikit demi sedikit mulai terestorasi.

Tapi, Piper yang sekarang.. tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikannya, selain.. _badass._ Bukan tipe _badass_ seperti si liar Clarisse. Ia mirip Reyna dan Annabeth. Hanya saja, Piper ya Piper. Piper menjadi begitu anggun, menakjubkan, sekaligus disegani dengan caranya yang sangat _Piper_.

Lamunan Jason tiba-tiba terpecah saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kabinnya.

"Jason?"

Bahkan sebelum Jason mempersilakan, sobatnya, Leo Valdez langsung menerobos masuk.

" _Man_ , kau rugi tidur lebih awal. Semua orang merayakan hari ini, tahu!"

Jason tersenyum. Jika dilihat dari seberapa berantakannya Leo, sudah pasti bahwa frase 'merayakan' itu tidak hanya soal bangsa Romawi dan Yunani.

Leo berhasil membuat semua orang terpukau dengan aksi lontaran mautnya ("Sumpah, itu sangat asyik! Tapi cukup sekali seumur hidup saja aku melakukannya!") dan hanya selang beberapa jam, saat semua orang menganggap dia sudah tiada (Piper sempat menangis), dia kembali. Yap, Leo Valdez kembali dengan Festus yang langsung roboh ke tanah. Tapi, Leo tidak sendiri. Ia menggandeng seorang gadis tercantik kedua (Piper yang pertama) yang pernah dilihat Jason. Yang bisa dipastikan, namanya adalah Calypso.

"Senang-senang, ya, Leo?"

Leo hanya nyengir. "Calypso suka sekali berada di luar Ogygia. Sungguh, _man._ Dia agak ketakutan waktu kutinggal sebentar ke toilet. Dikiranya aku bakal menghilang lagi."

Jelas sekali bahwa ketakutan Calypso bukanlah kekhawatiran Leo.

"Untung ada Piper! Huwaah, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa Si Ratu Kecantikan itu. Dia begitu mudah menenangkan Calypso. Aku bahkan tidak heran mereka sudah bersahabat."

Jason tersenyum. Ia yakin Piper pasti bisa mengatasi masalah Calypso. "Dimana Calypso tidur?"

Leo tampak sedikit mengawang-awang saat menjawab. "Oh, di Rumah Besar. Tadinya dia bersama Piper, tapi kau tahu 'kan betapa noraknya Kabin Aphrodite —samasekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung Piper. Akhirnya, ia ditemani Reyna dan Annabeth."

Leo tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menahannya. Ia nyengir pada Jason. Jason balas nyengir, seolah itu adalah ijinnya agar Leo cerita saja soal masalahnya.

"Kau tahu, _man_? Aku agak khawatir membawanya ke sini. Maksudku, kau tahu, ia dulu pernah jatuh cinta sama Percy. Dan Percy juga pernah menjanjikan kebebasan untuknya." Leo menundukkan kepala. Jason tidak percaya, Leo curhat masalah percintaan pada dirinya. "Dan Annabeth.. Calypso tahu siapa dia."

"Dan.. apa kau kemari karena Calypso mencari Percy yang ke toilet?" Jason menahan senyum. Leo menyipit padanya. Tapi, ia hanya berlagak tolol.

"Hah?"

"Kau yang dicarinya, Leo." Jason menepuk bahu Leo. "Siapa yang menyelamatkan Calypso dari pulau itu? Kau. Siapa yang berjanji dan menepati janjinya? Kau."

Leo menggaruk kepalanya. Jason bertaruh jika Piper mendengar segala percakapan ini, ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama. "Kau yang dipilihnya, Leo. Dan apapun masa lalu Calypso tidaklah penting. Karena ia memilihmu. Jangan ragu soal itu."

Leo nyengir kembali. Jason heran kenapa anak satu ini begitu suka menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyum yang lebar, tanpa lelah.

"Wow, apa Piper yang mengajarimu semua nasihat asmara ini?"

Leo tertawa. Jason tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa sesungguhnya ia juga butuh nasihat asmara.

"Kau tahu, Jason?" Leo memandang Jason dengan tatapan sok polos. "Kurasa kau juga butuh sedikit nasihat cinta."

Jason berharap rasa panas di pipinya tidak tampak merah di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahu dia." Leo berkata dengan sederhana.

"Memberitahu dia apa?"

Leo memutar bola matanya, kesal mendapati bahwa Jason begitu buta dengan hal sudah sangat jelas. "Soal perasaanmu, bodoh."

Jason terdiam. Leo melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, Piper itu jenis orang yang saat khawatir tidak akan menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Sedikit mirip aku, jadi aku tahu apa masalah si Ratu Kecantikanmu itu."

"Apa?" Tanpa alasan yang belum cukup jelas, jantung Jason berdebar-debar.

"Dia khawatir soal hubungan kalian." Leo berlagak seperti seorang ahli. "Bukan bermaksud membanding-bandingkan, tapi kau jelas di bawah Percy, Frank, bahkan aku, kalau itu soal mengekspresikan perasaan. Kita tidak perlu membahas Percy di sini. Kau paham, aku kesal dengannya. Frank, yah.. karena Hazel orangnya agak kuno, kurasa mereka mengungkapkan perasaan secara pribadi. Dan aku, Calypso pasti cukup tahu soal perasaanku saat aku menjemputnya. Tapi, kau.. yah, jika aku Piper, aku pasti berpendapat kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku."

Jason mendelik, dan dia cukup yakin wajahnya memerah. "Tapi, aku tidak seperti itu!"

Leo tersenyum, seolah memang itu reaksi yang ia harapkan. " _Well, man.._ Piper 'kan tidak tahu?"

Jason mengigit bibir. "Aku sungguh ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku mencintainya. Bahkan aku selalu berharap bahwa memori palsu itu sungguhan terjadi. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, menciumnya. Tapi.."

Leo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa alasan, ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan baut. Memutar-mutar baut selalu membantu Leo berpikir. "Kau tahu masalahmu, Jason?"

Jason menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya. "Apa?"

"Jangan ragu-ragu jika itu soal orang yang kau cintai. Kau ungkapkan saja. Lakukan saja. _The girl deserves the hero._ Atau _the hero deserves the guy?_ Aku tidak ingat mana yang benar. Tapi aku tahu satu hal." Leo berhenti memutar-mutar bautnya.

" _She deserves a relationship she doesn't have to question._ "

Untuk sesaat, Jason bertanya-tanya apakah Hephaestus juga dikenal sebagai Dewa Kebijaksanaan Bagian Dua.

.

.

.

"Eh, Jason ... apa persisnya?" Piper bertanya sangsi.

"Lihat." Jason menunjuk salah satu pilar marmer yang mengelilingi ruang kabin Zeus. Dilihat dari ekspresi Piper, walaupun heran, tapi sepertinya ia tidak berprasangka buruk pada Jason saat diajak masuk ke kabin 1. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa-bisanya 'menculik' Piper ke kabinnya setelah Leo menceramahinya panjang lebar tadi.

"Aku tak percaya tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya!" Jason mulai memanjat sebuah tangga dengan jenjang-jenjang besi yang ada di sebelah belakang, hampir-hampir tersembunyi di depan dinding.

Piper tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung mengikuti Jason. Keheningan sejenak itu membuat Jason merasa takut, Piper bisa mendengar gemuruh detak jantungnya. Sesampainya di puncak, Jason mendorong pintu tingkap kecil. Mereka keluar ke sisi atap berbentuk kubah, ke tubir datar yang menghadap ke utara.

Selat Long Island terbentang ke cakrawala. Mereka jauh sekali di atas dan berada pada sudut yang tidak memungkinkan seorang pun melihat mereka dari bawah. Jason cukup yakin bahwa para harpy petugas patroli takkan pernah terbang setinggi ini.

"Lihat." Jason menunjuk ke bintang-bintang, yang bertaburan bagai berlian di angkasa—batu-batu berharga yang malah lebih indah daripada yang bisa didatangkan Hazel Levesque.

"Cantiknya." Piper merapat ke tubuh Jason dan Jason merasakan sedikit sengatan listrik, tapi ia refleks merangkul gadis itu. "Tapi, bukankah kau akan mendapat kesulitan nantinya?"

"Peduli amat," timpal Jason berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar goyah.

Piper tertawa pelan. "Kau siapa, sih?"

Jason menoleh. Mata Piper yang bagai manik-manik dengan warna yang berubah-ubah itu tampak secantik bintang di angkasa. "Jason Grace. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Jason mengecup Piper dan rasanya lain. Jason merasa seperti tersengat petir Ayahnya dan kali ini dia samasekali tidak kebal. Seluruh sarafnya dialiri listrik menyengat. Sengatan yang menyenangkan, bahkan Jason tidak peduli jika dia bisa saja hangus setiap saat. Akhirnya, teringat dengan saran Leo, ia dengan berat hati menjauhkan diri sedikit dan menatap mata Piper. "Malam itu di Sekolah Alam Liar, ciuman pertama kita di bawah bintang-bintang ..."

"Memori palsu," ujar Piper agak sedih. "Yang tidak pernah terjadi."

"Nah sekarang sungguhan, kan?" Jason membuat tanda menolak bala dan menghunjamkan tangan ke langit. Ia tidak akan membuat Piper ragu lagi. Ia tidak akan membuat Piper khawatir dan bertanya-tanya lagi. Leo benar, Piper tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan menulis riwayat kita sendiri, dimulai dari awal yang baru. Yang barusan itu ciuman pertama kita."

"Aku takut mengatakan ini sesudah satu ciuman saja," kata Piper sembari memeluk Jason lebih erat. "Tapi, demi dewa-dewi Olympus, aku cinta padamu."

Dan saat itu juga, Jason mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama menunda-nunda untuk jujur.

 _Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku karena sulit mengatakan hal ini._

Jason tersenyum. "Aku cinta padamu juga, Pipes."

 _Sungguh amat cinta._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya komit untuk bikin OS buat Jasiper kesampaian :')

They're so cuteee /

Ada hint Caleo di sini. Huehehehe

Dan walaupun samar, aku bisa bilang kalo Percy itu sebetulnya punya banyak haters. Kenapa? Bcs he's damn perf boyfriend, and he makes any boyfriend looked not so good.

Hahaha, makanya jadi Percy :p /digampol/

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
